This invention relates to a linear motor drive control device, and more particularly to a linear motor drive control device of a linear tracking type tonearm assembly in an audio record player.
A linear tracking type tonearm assembly in an audio record player generally comprises a linear tracking type tonearm and a linear motor section for driving the tonearm. The linear motor section comprises an electromagnet having a horizontally arranged magnetic member and a coil spirally wound therearound. A permanent magnet faces the electromagnet with a predetermined distance to supply a magnetic flux to the coil, and a sliding member with the permanent magnet mounted thereon is capable of slidingly moving along a guide member arranged in parallel with the magnetic member. Hence, the sliding member is slidingly moved in parallel with the magnetic member by applying an electric current to the coil to thereby energize the electromagnet. The linear tracking type tonearm is supported by an arm holder mounted on the sliding member, so that it is allowed to move in a vertical direction.
With the above described linear tracking type tonearm assembly, by controlling an electric current flowing in the coil of the electromagnet, control of the movement direction and the movement speed of the tonearm is attained.
In this case, however, it is extremely difficult to horizontally slide the tonearm toward a desired position, i.e., the initial record groove of a recorded music disk to be reproduced, an arm rest or the like, and then to stop it above the desired position accurately in order to descend the tonearm to the desired position.